


[Vid] Glitter & Gold

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: A fanvid for everyone's favorite disaster cowboy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Vid] Glitter & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> Note for the mods: This video is the equivalent of about 1,100 words.
> 
> Captions + HD. 
> 
> (Given the timeline of this exchange, this vid only features clips from season 1.)

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/SQRe7D_pmOQ) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com) (Password: Yeehaw)


End file.
